


Personhood

by necromancy_enthusiast



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Museums, No New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Not Canon Compliant - New Dangan Ronpa V3, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/pseuds/necromancy_enthusiast
Summary: Korekiyo and Kiibo visit an art museum together and discuss what makes people people, and what makes humans human.





	Personhood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bartlbye on tumblr for the danganronpa secret santa 2018 event

“Korekiyo!”

Korekiyo turned to see none other than Kiibo running up to him, carrying a small backpack with them.

“Greetings, Kiibo,” he said. “I’m honored that you wished to meet me here.”

“Oh no, I’m the one who should be honored! I’m sure you have a very busy schedule, and you took time out of your day off just to give me a tour of the museum!” Kiibo said. “Thank you very much!”

When Kiibo had approached Korekiyo with the request to be taught more about humanity, Korekiyo was elated. It seemed as though the robot never grew tired of his lectures, drinking in everything Korekiyo had to say about anthropology, human evolution, and all related topics. It had been Kiibo that had suggested they go to a museum together on their day off, and Korekiyo had had the perfect one in mind, a historical art museum not too far from Hope’s Peak that he was fond of.

“It’s no problem,” Korekiyo said. “I’m glad to have a pupil so eager to learn the beauty of humanity.”

“Are you ready to go then?” Kiibo asked.

“Of course.”

Kiibo turned to look at the museum, their eyes widening in awe as they walked towards it, Korekiyo following them. “I’ve never been here before, but I did some research and heard a lot of good things about it!”

“It has one of the largest collections of traditional Japanese art in the country. I’ve been here many times before, so I hope my knowledge of the place will satisfy your curiosity,” Korekiyo replied.

As they entered the building, Korekiyo took a brochure from the information table near the entrance and showed the map printed on it to Kiibo. “Now Kiibo, tell me where you’d like to go first.”

“Well…” Kiibo said, holding their chin with one hand as they scanned the map. “I don’t know. What’s your favorite exhibit, Korekiyo?”

“That is a rather difficult decision. Although, I suppose the Buddhist art exhibit would be a good place to start.”

“Alright, lead the way!” Kiibo said.

“Very well,” Korekiyo said, and soon, the two found themselves in the midst of a large, open room with a number of exhibits involving traditional Japanese-Buddhist art. Kiibo’s eyes were wide as they paced around the room, Korekiyo following behind.

“This is all so amazing, Korekiyo!” they said.

“Indeed, my friend. Is anything in particular catching your eye?”

“Hmmm…” Kiibo scratched their chin as they looked around the room before their eyes rested on a statue of a man sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed and one hand up. “What about that statue?” Korekiyo followed Kiibo’s gaze to the statue before his eyes lit up with recognition.

“That is a Bosatsu, or a Bodhisattva. In Buddhism, Bodhisattva are beings that dedicate their lives to achieving enlightenment. They often go through many physical and spiritual hardships to obtain such a status-”

“Oh! I should get my notes out!” Kiibo said, taking their backpack off so they could rummage through it. After a moment, they pulled out a notebook and a pencil.

“You wish to record what I say?” Korekiyo asked, a hint of incredulousness in his voice.

“Yes, everything you have to share is very enlightening, Korekiyo!” Korekiyo chuckled lightly.

“Well, if you insist, I certainly won’t stop you. If you’re prepared, I can continue.”

Kiibo nodded.

“Very well. This piece, you see, is particularly fascinating for a variety of reasons-”

Everytime Korekiyo would launch into one of his rambles, Kiibo would scribble furiously on their notepad, absolutely enraptured by everything Korekiyo had to share. They went on like this through the museum for some time before sitting on a bench in a long hallway to take a break.

“Wow Korekiyo, you sure do know a lot!” Kiibo said. “It’s really admirable that you’re so passionate about something.” At this, they seemed to lose a bit of their pep, casting their gaze towards the floor. “I wish I could find something that excited me that much.”

“I’m certain that if you continue to pursue your interests, you’ll find something that you can feel just as passionate about, Kiibo.”

“I don’t know...I mean, I have interests sure, but nothing super useful or cool like anthropology.”

“Perhaps we could work together in the field, having an assistant like you would be an honor.”

“Really?”

“Yes, if that sounds like something you’d want to try.”

“Well, I’d have to ask Dr. Idabashi about it, but it sounds like fun!”

“You will, of course, have to submit yourself to the customs of the local people...But I’m sure you are more than capable of doing such a thing. I have been whipped before as part of a welcoming ceremony, but I’m sure such a thing won’t bother a robot such as yourself.”

“Um-” Kiibo said, smiling as nonchalantly as they could. “Let’s continue, if you’re ready.”

“Of course,” Korekiyo said, standing from the bench.

As they entered a new room, Kiibo stopped dead in their tracks, staring at the centerpiece exhibit.

“Korekiyo...What are those?” Kiibo asked as they pointed at it. The exhibit in question was of two small doll-like figures dressed in traditional Japanese clothing, holding what appeared to be serving plates in their hands.

“Those, my friend, are karakuri ningyo,” Korekiyo said. “They are automatons from the early 19th century, though we know the practice dates back to the 17th century at least.”

“Automatons? Really?”

“They were often used in various forms of traditional theater. These two were specifically designed to serve tea.” Korekiyo pointed a bandaged hand at the serving plates the automatons were holding. “If someone were to put something like a cup onto the small plate they hold, the karakuri ningyo would be activated, and using wheeled mechanisms hidden under the kimono, they would move forwards to serve the tea cup to patrons. Once the cup is lifted from the plate, the automaton would stop in its tracks, preventing it from crashing into the person taking the cup. There were many different kinds of tasks that they could be designed to do as well, such as certain gymnastic tricks, or even knocking and shooting arrows from a bow.”

“Wow!” Kiibo crowded as close to the glass as they could without actually touching it. “So...Could you say that they’re kind of like my ancestors?”

Korekiyo looked upon automatons as he thought this over. Finally, he spoke. “That’s quite an interesting way to look at it. You’re not related to them in the same way that I am related to my grandparents, but automatons are essentially early forms of robots, and even though you are vastly more advanced than them, I wouldn’t be surprised if Dr. Idabashi created you with similar principles as the craftsmen that created the automatons. I don’t believe it would be a longshot to say that you are their descendant, at least in some way.”

“Wow…They’re like my great grandparents…” Kiibo said. They stood together for a long time in silence as Kiibo looked over the automatons. Slowly, however, the smile fell from their face, and they seemed troubled by something.

“Korekiyo...What do you think makes people human?” they asked. A bit caught off guard by the sudden break in silence, Korekiyo turned to look at Kiibo.

“That’s a question anthropologists have been debating for centuries, my friend,” he said. “Some say it’s our ability to reason, others our gift of language, some our anatomy, but I don’t think it’s so simple. We are, after all, much closer to animals than we’d like to believe. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I-” Kiibo sighed, looking away. “I know I’m not human, but...You know. Sometimes I wonder if I’m really all that _different_ from humans. I mean, I can talk and reason and I have a body plan similar to a human's. But I just...I guess that doesn't exactly make me human, does it?”

“To tell you the truth, Kiibo, I don’t think personhood and humanity are one and the same.”

“What do you mean?”

“You simply have to take a look at yourself to see proof of that, Kiibo. You’re entirely mechanical, and yet you’re capable of sentience, rational thought and language. Maybe you’re not human, but does that truly matter?”

Kiibo's eyes widened and their brows arched up. “I don't understand.”

“Maybe it's not your humanity, or lack thereof, that you should be so focused on.” Korekiyo placed a hand on Kiibo's shoulder. “After all, you're not human, but you are a person, right?”

“I...I suppose so?” Kiibo returned. “Do you think I am?”

“I know you are, Kiibo. We’ve spoken extensively over the past few weeks, and I’m certain that your mind is just as complex as that of any human’s.”

Kiibo’s eyes finally met Korekiyo’s, and they smiled at him.

“Thank you, Korekiyo. That means a lot to me.”

“It’s the least I can do, my friend. In fact, I believe you’ve given me an idea for a thesis. ‘Humanity vs Personhood’...Would you mind if I interviewed you?”

“You’d really want to interview me, even though I’m not human?”

“But of course, you are the one who gave me the idea, after all. In fact, there’s a movement called post-humanism that I think could be safely incorporated both into robotics and anthropology, and I think you would be a good link between the two.”

“Really?” Kiibo asked, eyes wide with enthusiasm. “Thank you so much, Korekiyo! I’m so glad we’ve become friends!”

Korekiyo stared at Kiibo for a long moment, unsure of how to respond. But soon enough, he smiled, and even beneath the mask, Kiibo could tell from his eyes.

“As am I, my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bartlbye asked for 'Korekiyo being happy' for their secret santa gift, so I thought 'gee, what makes me, also an anthropologist, happy?'
> 
> Rambling about anthropology to a willing audience, of course.


End file.
